Lord Demanitus
'Lord Demanitus '(eventually revealed to be trapped within Vigor the Visionary) is a minor, supporting character in Tangled: The Series. He is an ancient engineer and inventor of Corona Kingdom. who lived thousands of years ago when the ancient Sundrop Flower and Moonstone Opal descended from Heaven to two separate parts of the world. Background The legend of Lord Demanitus has first been mentioned by Xavier in Queen for a Day. Demanitus was in a constant battle against the evil warlock Zhan Tiri and his brethren. One day, Zhan Tiri cast the spell to cause the blizzard and storm sweeping across the land of Corona. Demanitus used both magic and science to build the machine deep in the Corona mountains and change the direction of the wind. He successfully defeated Zhan Tiri and saved the day. Over the years, Demanitus captured many of the evil spirits and imprisoned them in the chamber of the machine. Appearances Season One * Queen for a Day (debut; flashback) Season Two * Keeper of the Spire (depicted in the Scroll) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashback) * Lost and Found (flashback & voice) Season Three * Be Very Afraid! (picture on the Scroll) * Cassandra's Revenge (pictured on his scroll) * Trivia * He is voiced by the same actor who voiced Lord Milori, the Lord of Winter, in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings. Quotes * "You require no map. For I am Lord Demanitus." * "This is no subterfuge, I assure you. I am Lord Demanitus, protector of ancient Corona and engineer." * "Listen well. Millennium ago, a phenomenal event had divided an ancient power in two. The Sundrop and Moonstone fell to Earth; two elements waiting to be reunited. My pupils and I searched everywhere, but could not find them. My pupils betrayed me and summoned my evil nemesis Zhan Tiri, a warlock from another realm bent on destruction. It took all of my powers to banish the evil from our world." * "I'm no sorcerer. But from what I understand of the spell, it will allow me to emerge from this form but once and only for a few sort hours." * "A mon''key''." * "You were supposed to catch it!!" * "What did you?!!" * "I can't! I didn't construct it with vulnerabilities! I thought people would be smart enough to throw a coin in!" * "I'm running out of time. Listen, one must unite the Sundrop and Moonstone to summon the Ultimate Power. The fourth piece of the scroll reveals the instructions to wield that power." * "If the Sundrop does not join with the Moonstone, the black rocks will reawaken and will seek you out forever. They will destroy everything in their path!!" * "Questions you must answer yourself. I've waited millennia in this monkey to meet the Sundrop. I have faith in you." About Lord Demanitus Season One * "Lord Demanitus, using a combination of magic and science, created a device that could control the path of the winds." Season Two * "Lord Demanitus put a stop to the the Tree's magic using an enchanted spear." * "Why didn't you come out before?" * "If this guy really is Demantius, this is a huge honor." * "Please stay, Demanitus!" * "Demanitus, I don't think I have it." * "Demanitus said that if I don't grab the Moonstone, the black rocks will destroy everything." * "Demanitus has been right about everything so far." * "This is the last time I tell you about an ancient monkey-scientist warning!!" * "Demanitus has to be wrong." * "I may have read too much into that monkey's warning." Season Three * "What does it mean, Demanitus?" * "I would've loved to have met Demanitus." * "I did. Nice guy. He was a monkey." * "Demantius, you genius!!" * "Hello again, Old Friend. My dear Demanitus, I wanted you to know: You've lost." * " Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Warriors Category:Article stubs